The first strike draws blood
by Kitten Massacre
Summary: Finding a way to coexist with her four roommates Sunako finds herself bumping into the very guy that made her the person she is. WHat's more is he's blackmailing her and none of her roommates or anyone else notices it! KyoSun


A/N: -blushes- I don't really know what to say, when I have something to say I'll write something here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Wallflower//Perfect Girl Evolution… And if I did.. Well I'd be rich… then I'd have four bishy roommates too!

The room was dark with a single pale stream of light flitting through the curtains. It fell upon the battered form of Sunako Nakahara. She began to stir, wincing as she sat up and rubbed her bruised jaw line. Why hadn't she fought back? It wasn't lady like. If she ever wanted to be left alone by all the infernal radiant creatures that were considered her roommates, she'd have to act like a lady.

Gazing sorely into the reflection of her window she smashed her hand into its surface spraying small pieces all around her. Why couldn't she make her aunt understand her?

The four teenage males had been quietly speaking in the lounge of the house when they heard the crashing of glass. Yuki whimpered and dipped his head low. Ranmaru and Takenaga remained impassive as they headed towards her room to asses the damage. The two of them were shoved aside as Kyohei threw the door open causing light to fall over her form.

She was calmly removing the blood from her knuckles, licking it in small soothing motions.

Kyohei shook his head at the girl. She was weird. But average girls were scary. Later he'd ask her about what had happened. Now she was being interrogated by a particular ladies man. The thought bothered him a bit, but he hadn't questioned it.

Laying in bed Sunako stared at the darkened ceiling. A sinking feeling filled her chest. Something wasn't right. She didn't want to go to school in the morning. Not with all her senses crying out that the very world created to hide her in was going to crash around her.

Before she knew what was happening. She was completely submerged in the darkness she loved so much. Sleep. Sweet sleep. There was nothing better for the wary mind. Of course other than killing.

The light that filtered in her curtains made her hiss. Rolling out of the beam of light she sprang to her feet. It was morning… unfortunately.

Dressing in her usual style she yanked a hat over her head and was ready for school. With an aura bright and almost chipper she made her way to the kitchen. As she passed Takano he smiled. She was cute when she was happy.

Slicing cheerfully into bacon and tossing eggs she threw them onto plates finishing the table off with orange juice. It was supposed to be a normal day. It even started that way. She picked up her plate and headed towards her room. Bumping into Kyohei she felt the rush of blood threaten to burst from her nose.

"Foolish radiant" she muttered scuttling down the hallway and into her room.

Sunako smiled and talked to Hiroshi and Josephine. The two of them had very little to say as usual. It was a pity they didn't give her any advice about the feeling she was having. Talking to the horribly bright creatures downstairs wasn't a choice for her. She'd merely have to stick it out.

--------------------------------------------------School------------------------------------------

Sunako separated from the boys leaving them to contend with their fan girls. With a flutter of her school uniform she settled into her seat. Class hadn't even started and she was wondering if it were possible to rent the latest Blood, gore, and more uncut. The thought of being able to see her favorite killers in action sent a pleasurable tingle down her spine.

Or perhaps it was a shiver of terror. From the blinding beauty that entered the classroom. He appeared much like her roommates. Too bright and the opposite of herself.

She arched her eyebrows in annoyance and pressed her lips tighter together. Why did this boy make her angry? She'd never seen him before that she could remember.

"Class please make your new classmate Takano Asune feel at home."

The words that sealed her fate.

Indeed another shiver of sheer terror ran down her spine.

"May I be excused?" She stood up and bowed her head in the direction of the teacher.

"Are you sick miss Nakahara?" The teacher responded looking unconcerned

"..Yes" she answered in her usual monotone. Her fringe had grown back allowing her to hide her face once more. Though her roommates checked daily to make sure her face was clear of any pimples or dry skin.

The new student flashed her rather tense and defeated looking form a smirk. This year would be fun.

"I can walk her to the nurse if you want"

"I can find my own way" Sunako whispered. Her menacing aura had vanished completely making her look morose.

He drew close, pushing her fringe out of her eyes. His cool hand touched her forehead making her cringe.

"You must feel faint from such a high temperature" His voice dropped a few notes into a lulling tone.

She didn't answer. Knowing she was defeated he moved ahead of her and opened the door. "Thank you Takano-san," she muttered grudgingly as she brushed past him.

The hallway was eerily quiet. She could hear every breath he took. The walk to the office was short and sweet. Freedom was hers and she took it instinctively closing the office's door behind her.

The nurse wasn't in. Sunako wandered to the window and pushed it open. First floor. One leg out the window then the other.

"Oi. Sunako shouldn't you be in class?"

A familiar but not fond voice echoed across the courtyard.

Whatever made her respond to the voice and walk towards the source she didn't know.

Kyohei was perched high up in the braches of the large cherry blossom tree. It had been planted in the courtyard to make it look nice.

"You should be in class too," she answered.

He tossed back his head and laughed.

"I didn't expect you to come over. Is something on your mind?"

She'd forgotten how much she hated him and began to grab branches and pull herself up the tree.

"I … want you to push me out of this tree" She said giving him a deadpanned look.

"S-sunako" He reached down and pulled her up onto the branch he'd made himself comfortable on. "So there is something on your mind"

She frowned letting her gloomy aura engulf herself and partially him as well.

"Did someone call you ugly again" The blonde snapped his knuckles.

"Not exactly" she sighed resting her head against the trunk of the tree.

"Can I help" He leaned forward to grasp another branch between his hands.

"No" She sighed.

"I'll see you at lunch?"

"Naturally" she answered.

"And Sunako?" He slid off the branch and smoothly down onto another below. "Not even I can tell you, your not ugly if you don't want to believe me."

After class she paused at her classroom to pick up her books and headed to her next class, which was just as uneventful.

Horror and terror chewed at the girl leaving her shaken and cautiously padding through the halls at lunch. Asune would find her! She knew he would. Why was he here? To remind her of what she was.

A voice snapped through the silence.

"Its been awhile hasn't it?"

He addressed her so casually. It made her want, to cringe and withdraw back into herself.

"I hate you." She answered.

"You've changed" His fingers caught the ends of her hair tugging it. "You were so ugly.. How did this happen?" Breath brushed the back of her neck.

She didn't move. Instead she closed her eyes tightly.

The cool metal of the lockers hit her back so suddenly she hadn't reacted.

"Why won't you respond to me?" He growled pushing back her fringe. "You liked me." Asune towered over her. His hands slammed on either side of her head trapping her in place.

She didn't look scared. With her eyes reflecting at him darkly. Her hate filled aura filled her and spread about. Whether she thought herself ugly or not was not for him to decide, Kyo was right.

He was blindingly bright with his lips half parted staring into her eyes.

"You-you're .." Her brain stopped leaving her stuck in mid sentence.

"Handsome as ever" He answered for her. His lips pressed to hers.

That was when Ranmaru and Kyohei walked around the corner for the shock of their teenage lives.

Sunako was joined at the mouth by the subject of talk.

Ranmaru blushed and put his hands together. "She's a lady!"

"Get off her" Kyo charged down the hall efficiently removing Asune's arms from trapping her into the row of lockers.

He left Ranmaru to pick up the stunned girl from the floor. She was starring at him blankly with her large purple eyes.

Dropping her on a bench inside the cafeteria he waited for a response.

"I'm so proud of you." Ranmaru held out a bar of chocolate to her.

"You fool" she snarled snatching the chocolate and hurling it to the floor.

It was his turn to fall into silence. Is what he saw a mistake? A simple fluke of highschool?

She stood and hurried away from the table. Passing the courtyard she could hear the shouts of Kyo trying to catch her attention but she was far too determined to escape into the recesses of her room.

"Hiroshi-chan" she cried clutching at the doll wanting comfort.

"Josephine-chan I've betrayed you." Now crying to hard to finish her goodbyes to her favorite people. She sniffled softly and picked up her dolls one by one.

"I hope someone takes good care of you" She tossed him or her one by one into different trash barrels.

"Good afternoon Sunako-sama" Yuki whispered brushing past her and into the house.

Today he wasn't afraid of her. He was frightened of the new person among them. Though the new student was just as beautiful as the housemates a frown was planted among his features giving him the shivers.

"Your boyfriend wanted to visit" Kyohei growled snidely at her.

"Sunako-chan!" Asune smirked confidently in her direction. "You didn't tell me you lived with four guys?"

Rushing away from the scene she plowed past Kyohei and slammed the door to her room. He knew where she lived. Nothing was sacred. Clamping her hands down over her ears she began to rock back and forth. Please someone.. Just help her out of this place.

The cruel eyes of Kyo burnt into the back of her mind. That was not her friend. They'd brought some sort of saint into the house of Satan and expected her to nod her head and smile.

"Save me" She buried her face into her pillow watching Asune in her mind call her an ugly girl over and over.

"I have something you might want" his voice was cruel and cold coming from the corner of her room.

Though she was still screaming incoherently in her head. She managed to compose herself and lift her chin so that she could lock her eyes with his.

"I have some very incriminating pictures of your roommate"

Her eyes darkened and she rose to stand at her full height.

"You aren't permitted to blackmail any of them. They are far far far more loved than you. No one will listen to you" She snapped.

"You see. I can." He paused and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "They will listen"

She paled if possible.

"Besides. I'm not blackmailing them. I'm blackmailing you"

"What do you stand to gain?"

"A great deal" He didn't specify what.

-------------------------And so life continued----------------------------

"Good morning" Asune greeted her cheerfully.

She answered him with a blank stare. Why weren't things simple?

"Give me your hand"

Obediently she held out her hand. He grabbed it and flashed her a bright smile. If she cared for him at all, her nose would have started to bleed. Instead she felt blank and let her shoulders slump forward.

"Do you want to kiss?"

She made no motion to answer him. So he compromised for kissing her cheek lightly.

"Your skin is so smooth. And your eyes so bright" Asune's fingers brushed against her cheek coaxingly.

She shivered and turned her head down to observe the ground.

In the distance Kyo glared at the two of them. She'd been coming home later and later. Forcing them to resort to eating out of convenient stores. After breakfast she left without saying anything.

"Look at them. They're so happy together. It makes me sick!" He slammed his hands down against the table.

"Are you jealous?" Takenaga asked pushing aside his tea to stare at Kyohei.

"No!" He sulked away from the group.

"I'm worried about her" Yuki murmured quietly. "He's never very nice to us. And he has a mean glare"

"We should keep an eye on the two of them" Takenaga sipped his tea and let out a low sigh.

Asune let go of her hand allowing her to walk ahead of him. She was a very intriguing girl.

"Lets hang out at my house tonight" He said quietly. As normal Sunako didn't respond.

Grabbing her wrist forcefully he spun her around. "I said were going to my house after school"

"I heard" she answered quietly. Why was she doing this for her roommates who only thought of her as the cleaning and help of the house? Did they mean something more to her?

Gently she began to pick his hand off her wrist. Slightly bruised. It would fade in a few days and she didn't bother to think about it.

---------------------------------Time passes no matter how slowly-----------------------

"Do you have everything?" Asune to everyone else looked like he cared for the spine-chilling beauty. If only they knew.

Nodding her head Sunako pushed back all the spiteful thoughts. At least if they were going to his house she would have a chance to find those pictures and regain her freedom. The sudden thought of what else she would be forced to do made her shiver. As not to cause suspicion of her thoughts she slammed her locker and shot him a spiteful glare.

"Lets get going" He held out his hand expectantly.

She stared at his hand and looked back up at him questioningly.

"Take my hand" He commanded giving her a small smirk.

"He's so demanding" Hissed Yuki from his position at the doors. He took it upon himself to watch them while they were alone before and after school.

"Hey… You know Sunako?" Asune said it casually. As though they'd been dating for months.

"Hn?" She really didn't care.

"You're beautiful"

"Your opinion means nothing to her!" Kyohei snapped angrily.

Sunako's eyes sparked to life.

"Kyohei" She felt relieved to see him but kept her composure blank.

A/N: And this is where the evil author says Next chapter will be up soon . Ah Yes. Which reminds Hoshi. My editor/ Cousin coughdoesn'tknowityet I've been able to get ahold of and talk to again! Lol. After a few rp's I'll be up and running with more ideas. Wah.. If your any good at rping message me I'm a fruit like that.


End file.
